


Cut From Marble (Yellow Flicker Beat)

by theoreticalpixy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Sif focused, Sif is a badass but also: feelings, Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde, a lot of feelings, blink and you'll miss it various other people, some thor/sif hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalpixy/pseuds/theoreticalpixy
Summary: A tribute to Lady Sif
Kudos: 4





	Cut From Marble (Yellow Flicker Beat)

**Author's Note:**

> As I am now Jaimie Alexander [approved](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_XhNG0p_No/) [ _screams_ ] I figured I should finally post it here.


End file.
